The Way of the Dino
by BlueRedPinkRanger
Summary: When the Dino Ranger's zords lose power during a battle, it's just the start of their problems.  Plus three former rangers appear in this story! AU
1. The Problems Start

**Author's note: Well, it's a new year and a new story! This story is my tribute to Power Rangers Dino Thunder, which will be airing on Nicktoons on January 6, 2012 at 7pm (just to let you know)!**

**Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**The Way of the Dino**

**Chapter 1: The Problem Starts**

It was a beautiful spring day. Everything in Reefside, California was as it should be, until one of Mesogog's monsters called Spineoraus attacked the city. Spineoraus started out by becoming a mega-monster and he began whipping out buildings with his long spikey tail. That's when the Dino Rangers stepped in, "OK guys, let's take out this loser," said Conner after the Megazord had been built, "sounds good to me," replied Kira, who loved mega-battles, "I just hope Spineoraus doesn't hit us with his tail," commented Ethan, which prompted chuckles from his teammates.

The battle was going well for the rangers, until something went horribly wrong, "guys, I can't get the Megazord's legs to move," said a confused Conner, this never happened before and Hayley had just upgraded the zords technology, "I can't work the weapons!" Kira began to panic, "hey guys, I think we've got bigger problems," said Ethan. At that moment, Spineoraus flung his tail at the Megazord, making it fall to the ground. Then, from out of nowhere, the Dragozord flew in with the Brachiozord at its heels and together they defeated Spineoraus.

**Mesogog's palace: **"Elsa, Zeltrax, you have once again failed. I hope you have a good explanation for this," said Mesogog in his calm and creepy way of talking, "Master, indeed Spineoraus was a failure, but I have some interesting information that we might use to our advantage," said Elsa with a confident look on her face. Mesogog, who was sitting on his throne, cocked his ugly and slimy head and leaned forward in his seat, "what information might this be?" Mesogog asked, Elsa took a few steps forward, as if to gather her thoughts, then she answered, "today we almost had a victory, had it not been for the Black and white rangers. The ranger's megazord stopped operating during the battle, allowing us an advantage. I happened to be there and I saw three former rangers leave a building just as the zords lost power and the three ex-rangers seemed pretty upset when they saw the zords. And so Master, I assume there will be a bit of a divide between the rangers anytime soon which we can use to our advantage," Mesogog seemed pleased at the prospect of the rangers feuding, "and who are these former rangers, Elsa?" Asked Mesogog, a sly grin spread over Elsa's face when she answered, "these former rangers are..."

**So there's the 1st chapter of my tribute to PRDT. Sorry it wasn't that great and I left you all hanging as to who the three ex-rangers are, but that's the fun in writing like this. Tell me in a review who do YOU think the three ex-rangers are?**

**And in the 2nd chapter, I'll reveal who the three rangers are! Stay tuned.**


	2. The Return

**Well it's the big Power Rangers Dino Thunder weekend and I'm so excited! I've been watching it practically since it started Friday night! **

**Anyway, here's Chapter 2 of my PRDT tribute! **

**Enjoy!**

**The Way of the Dino**

**Chapter 2: The Return**

**Dino Ranger HQ:** It was after the strange battle with Spineoraus, and the rangers have gathered to figure out the source of the problem and a way to fix it, "Conner, Kira, Ethan are you three alright?" Asked Hayley as the trio hurried down the stairs that led from Dr. O's house to HQ.

"We're fine Hayley, but what happened to the zords?" Kira asked, who was speaking for the three of them.

Hayley and Dr. O exchanged a glance before Dr. O answered, "Guys, I think you should know something," he said mysteriously, and with that the door to the underground passage opened revealing three young adults that looked about Dr. O's age.

One was a tall young man with very short brown hair, he had muddy brown eyes, he was quite muscular and he wore a red T-shirt with a black motorcyle jacket, blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

The other young man was about the same height as the first man with the exception that he had short sandy-blonde hair, clear blue eyes, he was thinner than the first man, but he still had muscle, he wore a dark blue short-sleeved T-shirt, blue jeans, white tennis shoes with blue streaks and he wore large circular glasses.

The last adult was a woman who was much shorter than the men. She had straight brown hair that hung just below her shoulders, she was very thin, she had large brown eyes and she wore a pink sleeveless top with white Capri pants and pink sequined flip-flops.

To Conner, Kira, and Ethan these people who stood before them seemed very familiar, but they just couldn't place them. The three adults stared at the teens for a long moment before entering HQ. They walked in then stopped directly in front of the current rangers and just stared at them, as if their stare could burn them to a crisp.

Dr. O, seeing the tension rising, walked over and spoke calmly and clearly to his students, "Conner, Ethan, Kira, I've told you that I helped create your zords, but there's something that you need to know," said Dr. O, he then walked over to the other trio and said, "Guys, these are my students and your successors, Conner McKnight the red Dino Ranger, Ethan James the blue Dino Ranger, and Kira Ford the yellow Dino Ranger, please be nice."

The dino teens looked to one another, trying to figure out what was going on. Then Dr. O said, "Conner, Kira, Ethan, I want you to meet my friends, former teammates and your predecessors, Jason Scott the first Red Ranger, Billy Cranston the first Blue Ranger, and Kimberly Hart the first Pink Ranger."

After Dr. O made the introductions, Kira's face paled intensely, Conner's mouth fell wide open, and Ethan's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. When the teens finally pulled themselves together, they had many questions, "but Dr. O, what does your friends have to do with the zords falling apart?" Conner questioned.

"You should know you little brats!" Kim hissed, Billy's eyes practically burned right through the kids, and Jason, reading the expressions on the young peoples faces said, "You kids know perfectly well what happened! You stole our zords!"

"And they won't work unless we tell them to!" Billy hissed.

At that moment it all became clear. The zords wouldn't work because their spirits of the Tyrannosaurus, the Triceratops, and the Pterodactyl were still loyal to the older trio and would no longer work until Jason, Kimberly, and Billy released them!

**Well now it looks like you all will have to come back when I update this, so you can see what happens now won't you? **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3! Coming soon! **


	3. Getting To Know You: the Blue Rangers

**A/N: First I'd like to apologize for not updating this fic sooner, it's just that I've been really busy with my other fic _The Top 100 Power Ranger Pairings. _So please take a look at that. In this chapter, I'm trying to think up some "Billy-speak", but the science question in this chapter is all nonsense.**

**Now I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed on this fic, who have put this fic on their favorites, and those who have put this story on alert. Again thank you!**

**Now I want to answer some reviews, so let's begin shall we?**

_**1 Billy Fan and Billy and Adam Rule: Thank you both so much for your reviews, I look forward to them.**_

**_brankel1: Thank you for reviewing. It makes me feel happy to hear from you!_**

**_R.I.P Paul Gray: Thanks for your review. Reviews like yours keep me writing!_**

_**Madame Petrova: Thank you for your review. I'm happy that you like this story so much.**_

_**webdoor: Thank you for your feedback. In answer to your question: Jason, Kim, and Billy didn't know that Tommy had given the zords to other rangers, so naturally they would think that the Dino Rangers had stolen their zords.**_

_**Ghostwriter: I appreciate your observance. But in reality, Jason, Billy, and Kim are acting exactly like I believe they would act under the circumstances. And in the first battle they never stopped the zords. And as I pointed out in the previous chapter, the zords were loyal to the older trio. So the older trio never did anything to endanger the Dino Rangers. **_

**So now here's Chapter 3!**

**The Way of the Dino**

**Chapter 3: Getting To Know You: the Blue Rangers**

**Dino Ranger HQ: **After this first blow, the older trio stormed out of the room with Dr. O following from behind.

After they were gone, Hayley tried smoothing things over, "Guys, you see the zords will no longer work until you all learn to work together."

Kira shrugged, "Sure, I'll try, but I don't think it'll be easy to convince them to play nice."

Conner nodded, "Don't worry Hayley, we'll do everything we can to save the zords."

As for Ethan, he looked a little tense, "Are we all going to team up against them or in pairs?"

Hayley smiled a small smile, "I'm glad you asked Ethan, because you're going to work with Billy. Kira will work with Kimberly, and Conner will work with Jason." Then Hayley walked back over to her computer, which she'd left because of the rising tensions with the older rangers.

"You have three days to convince the veteran rangers and the zords that you are now the rightful heirs to them." Hayley as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"That's all the time we need." Conner replied confidently, "Right guys?"

Ethan and Kira answered in unison, "Right!"

Unfortunately, they had to move their plans to the next day, due to the fact that they couldn't locate the other rangers.

So after that brief set back, they were all placed in different locations "hanging out" with the adult rangers.

Ethan and Billy had met at the cyberspace (so that Hayley could keep an eye on them).

"Really, the only reason I'm here is because Tommy stole our plane tickets and won't give them back until we've hung out with you kids for a day or two. So let's get on with it!" Billy spoke in a furious tone as they sat across from each other at a coffee table.

But Ethan just ignored Billy's negative attitude, "I just wanted to ask your advice on something." Ethan said with an innocent smile.

Billy raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? What's your problem?" There was a hint of interest in his voice.

"Well, the question on my science test asks, what is the circumference of the Earth's nuclear core? So after a lot of study and research, I've come up with this answer." Ethan explained as he handed Billy the sheet of paper that the answer was on.

The first Blue Ranger thoroughly read the question and the answer, "thirty thousand neotrons, you're correct! That's the only possible answer." And, for the first time since the trouble started, Billy started to smile.

And, of course, Ethan smiled to. After all he was earning Billy's trust.

**Mesogog's palace: **"Master, the monster is ready for his mutation!" Elsa announced as she entered Mesogog's throne room.

Mesogog looked straight at her, "Well Elsa, all I can say is this better be good." The mutant hissed evilly.

Elsa lowered her eyes to the floor, "Yes Master."

Then she walked over to the geneorandomizer and pulled a switch. Instantly a vile specimen was placed into the machine and it mutated into a vile snake monster.

"Behold Snakeozor. A vicious serpent with the power to turn anything into sand." Clearly Elsa introduced the monster with excitement.

Mesogog seemed pleased, "Excellent! Even if the rangers destroy Snakeozor the first time, they'll never be able to destroy him when he becomes a megamonster!" Mesogog hissed in a pleased tone.

**Well, I've finally got the ball rolling again! **

**So now that Ethan has earned Billy's trust, can Kira do the same with Kimberly! Stay tuned for Chapter 4! **


	4. Getting To Know You: the Female Rangers

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4! Sorry it's taken me so long again, but I've been working on another story and it's taken up a lot of my time! But don't worry, this story's not done yet!**

**Disclaimer: The song _Patiently_ belongs to Emma Lahana! I love that song!**

**Ghostwriter: Thanks for the nice review! The story's gonna get a lot more exciting!**

**Hog: Thank you for sticking up for me! It means a lot! And I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**1 Billy Fan and Billy and Adam Rule: Thank you both for your support and I hope you two enjoy this chapter! **

**CopperHillsGrizzly2010: Thanks for the feedback, but I've watched the series and I believe that the zords spirits are the same! The reason for this story was that I liked how the three main zords were the same as in MMPR. So that's why I did what I did. I hope you read chapters 2-4 because things will become clearly because apparently you didn't them when you left me a review (then it was chapters 2-3)!**

**brankel1: Thank for the always wonderful reviews! I hope that you'll find this chapter quite interesting!**

**So here's chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Way of the Dino**

**Chapter 4: Getting to Know You: the Female Rangers**

Kira and Trent were sitting by the lake, they were waiting for Kim to arrive.

"Kira, I really don't think this is a good idea! What if Kim hurts you?" Trent asked his girlfriend with a worried look on his face.

Kira just rolled her eyes, then she plucked a few strings on her guitar, "Oh Trent, this is about trust! If we can't trust each other, then what's the point of being a team or being friends!" Then she pulled some hair behind her ears, "I trust Kim and I want her to trust me too!"

Then Kim's car pulled up to the spot, "Well, I better get out of here before Miss Pink Ranger throws something at me!" Trent said with a short laugh, then he left.

Then Kim left her car, and approached Kira with a disgusted look, "Well then, what exactly do you want so I can get out of here as fast as I can!" Kim spoke with a mean tone as she sat next to Kira.

Kira tried her best not to argue with the older ranger, "Well, I just thought that you'd be interested in listening to a new song I've been working on!" She spoke as naively as she could, "Dr. O says that you were really good at singing and playing the guitar." Then she turned to look hopefully at Kim.

Kim smirked thoughtfully, "Is it any good?" She asked her with an unamused look.

Kira grinned at that, "You'll have to listen to find out!" She informed her with excitement in her voice.

That's when Kim shrugged, "Well, I've got nothing else better to do!" The first Pink Ranger said unhappily.

So Kira began to play her latest song:

_Looking back, I don't regret..._  
><em>One single day.<em>  
><em>Memories will keep me close...<em>  
><em>When you walk away.<em>  
><em>It's harder than I could imagine.<em>  
><em>I guess I should have known that.<em>  
><em>Close your eyes, I'll be there.<em>  
><em>I'll come running anywhere.<em>

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay._  
><em>I will wait for you, cause...<em>  
><em>True love will never fade.<em>  
><em>When it's real, you can feel it.<em>  
><em>And I know, that you know..<em>  
><em>That I will keep on waiting..<em>  
><em>Patiently..<em>  
><em>Patiently... for you.<em>

_Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same._  
><em>I used to stand outside and taste..<em>  
><em>The sweetness of that.<em>  
><em>It's harder when it really happens.<em>  
><em>Oh, I wish I'd know that.<em>  
><em>Close my eyes and you're there.<em>  
><em>But I can't find you anywhere.<em>

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay._  
><em>I will wait for you, cause...<em>  
><em>True love will never fade.<em>  
><em>When it's real, you can feel it.<em>  
><em>And I know, that you know..<em>  
><em>That I will keep on waiting..<em>  
><em>Patiently..<em>  
><em>Patiently... for you.<em>

_Patiently..._  
><em>So patiently..<em>

_When I'm lost, I try to find you._  
><em>Turn around, I'm right behind you.<em>

_Say goodbye, I'll be okay._  
><em>I will wait for you, cause...<em>  
><em>True love will never fade.<em>  
><em>When it's real, you can feel it.<em>  
><em>And I know, that you know..<em>  
><em>That I will keep on waiting..<em>  
><em>Patiently..<em>  
><em>Patiently... for you.<em>  
><em>Patiently... for you.<em>

After Kira finished her song, she looked over at Kim, who had a far away look in her eyes, and it kinda scared Kira.

"Kim, are you okay?" She asked the sad looking Pink Ranger as she gently touched her shoulder.

Then Kim came back to the living, "Oh Kira, I'm sorry! I just zoned out for a bit!" Then Kimberly smiled at the young girl, "Your song was beautiful! It brought back some sweet memories."

Kira smiled too, "Would you like to try it again?" She asked her as she handed Kim the guitar.

That's when Kimberly slightly blushed, "Sure, it'll be fun!" Then she took the guitar from Kira and she began to play.

At this point, Kira was very happy because she'd earned Kim's trust through music.

**Reefside Public Park: **Elsa, Zeltrax, and Snakeozor arrived through an invisa-portal.

"Well Reefside, I hope you're ready for some sand-bagging?" Elsa said with an evil cackle.

Then Zeltrax turned to the sand monster, "Snakeozor, turn every human here into sand, got it?" He gave the monster it's orders.

Snakeozor bowed a bit clumsily, "Yes Master!" He hissed evilly, then he began to attack innocent people turning them into sand.

Elsa smirked, "Look Reefside, you will all be destroyed and the Power Rangers won't be able to help you!" Then she and Zeltrax disappeared through another portal leaving Snakeozor there to do the dirty work.

**Reefside citizens are being turned into sand! And Kira and Ethan have earned Kim and Billy's trust! Will Conner win Jason's trust? Will Mesogog defeat the Power Rangers! **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5 and find out!**


End file.
